


Human Shift

by Cat2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the television series Supernatural and I'm not making any money from this fic</p><p>Summary: Follows the season nine episode Bloodlines. David has become head of the Lassiter family, but due to not being able to trust anyone, he tries to handle problems on his own. Ennis becomes involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers up to and including Bloodlines in season nine; some violence; torture scenes; AU
> 
> Pairing: Ennis Ross/David Lassiter - slash
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the SpankVent challenge on Livejournal, day 16.

David wasn't sure how he'd got to this point. He'd been reluctant to trust the members of his family, after learning that Sal had interfered with his relationship with Violet... so when he'd discovered that shapeshifters... members of his _family_... were being killed (and tortured before being killed), he'd chosen to seek out the information on his own.

 

Only now, he was tied to an altar, with a coven of three witches preparing to sacrifice him to gain further power.

 

The chains holding David were soaked in silver and burned his skin no matter what he did. The witches were cloaked and hooded, but he glimpsed bare portions of their skin that showed runes carved in what looked like blood... but his heightened senses told him that it was red paint.

 

The only blood he could smell came from himself.

 

Trying to distract himself from the pain, David focused on changing his pupils enough to allow him to see in the dark. Although he couldn't feel them expanding, he knew that it had worked... despite the pain that caused him to draw in a sharp intake of breath.

 

The witch closest to the altar paused, but David groaned and allowed his head to loll to the side. Even with his pupils expanded to allow as much light in as possible, he couldn't see much. The walls were probably painted black and there were no windows.

 

But there was a glint... and when David focused, he could see the flash of a silver knife in the hand of the second witch. Before he could react... before he even _think_ to try and tear himself free of the chains... the blade sliced a shallow cut across his bare chest.

 

David cried out as his back arched, the chains sliding across his bare wrists and burning even deeper.

 

The third witch raised her own silver dagger... but before she could use it on David, there was the cough of a shotgun with a silencer attached. David could scent the blood spilled as the witch collapsed to the floor.

 

Two more shots sounded and the next two witches crumpled to the floor. David slumped back as he recognised Ennis and the other man walked over to unchain him.

 

David held still, holding back winces of pain as his wrists were freed from the silver chains. He couldn't help a slight sigh of relief as his arms and legs were freed and he carefully sat up, with Ennis' help. "Were you tracking the witches? Or just the shapeshifters who were killed?"

 

"I'm doing my job," Ennis replied.

 

"Anything to do with the shapeshifters is _my_ job."

 

Ennis looked around at the dead witches and then over David's wounds, which were finally beginning to heal. "Yes. I can see how well you're doing. You're the new head of the Lassiter family, so why didn't you bring backup?"

 

David wasn't sure he liked the way this conversation was going. He could move with very little pain now and swung his legs off the altar, bracing his feet on the floor before pushing himself into a standing position. "I don't suppose you saw where they stashed my clothes."

 

"You're avoiding the question."

 

"It's my business."

 

"You were about to get yourself killed."

 

"Then there'd be one less of us to worry about, right?" David felt along the walls until his fingertips ghosted over a switch. "I'm about to turn the light on. You might want to close your eyes for a second." He returned his own pupils to normal and then flicked the switch.

 

Apart from the three witches now dead on the floor, the basement actually looked quite normal. The altar looked more like a workbench in the light and there were bits of wood everywhere.

 

"You should have called me," Ennis stated.

 

David spotted his clothes dropped in one corner of the basement and walked over to them, beginning to pull them on. "Your girlfriend was caught up in the battle between the families. I know you're out for revenge, but I couldn't take the chance that you'd decide to take one more of us out of the equation. If you killed me, then whoever took over might not try to protect the humans in the same way."

 

When he spoke, Ennis' voice was quiet. "I had chances to kill you, but I wouldn't have. I know you're not like the others." He shrugged. "Besides, better the devil you know."

 

"I'm not a devil." David felt tired... as if he was just going through the motions. "I need to prove myself... without accepting help."

 

"Does that mean you're just going to do this again?"

 

The tone in Ennis' voice brought David's head up to stare at him. "I'm going to say it again. It's my business."

 

Ennis snorted. "I can read between the lines." He took a step closer to David... and then another, when David held his ground. "I don't care how you feel about the rest of the Lassiters, but it was the war between _your families_ that has taken the lives of so many people. I believe that you're trying to end this bloodshed, but you can't do that if you're dead. So you're going to stop putting yourself in danger. You want to go after people like these witches? Fine. But you call _me_ for backup."

 

It should have been laughable. David should have walked out. Ennis was blocking the way to the basement door, but that didn't matter. Adding a bit of extra muscle mass would have meant David could easily push past him, but he was reluctant to do so. "I don't need backup. I know what to do next time... or, well, what not to do."

 

Ennis advanced on David, who looked at him but didn't back away. He couldn't tell what Ennis was thinking... but when the other man reached out to grasp his wrist, that was when he _did_ take a step back. "What are you doing?"

 

"If you're not going to agree to call me for backup next time, I'll convince you another way."

 

"I'm not going to let you do that."

 

Ennis took another step, right into David's personal space. "Well, I'd say the only way you can stop me is by hurting me. And I'm willing to bet you won't do that."

 

David knew that was true. He didn't bother trying to deny it, since he had no intention of putting on a fake show of force. Still... "And how did you intend to... 'convince' me to call you for backup next time?"

 

Something flashed in Ennis' eyes. Before David could try to decipher it, the other man had moved right into his personal space, one hand pressed against his cheek. Leaning forward, he touched his lips to David's in a light kiss that, although tentative, was more forceful than gentle.

 

David pulled back from Ennis. "What's this?"

 

"You need me to tell you what a kiss is?"

 

David closed his eyes for a brief second. "Fine. Why did you kiss me?"

 

"I'd like to keep you around."

 

"You could talk to me."

 

"I figured you'd respond more to action." Ennis reached out, grasping David's wrist. "In this town, we need to pick those we trust carefully." He spun David round, pushing him against the workbench.

 

David let out a huff of breath as his stomach met the edge of the workbench... though it didn't hurt; just winded him. He tried to stand up, but felt Ennis' hand on his back, pushing him down. He could have easily broken the hold... but Ennis was right. He wouldn't chance hurting the other man.

 

Even though silver was the only thing that could permanently hurt him, David knew he could be hit and have it hurt. That was proved a moment later when Ennis' hand collided with the seat of his pants... first on his right buttock; then on his left.

 

David let out a quiet hiss of pain, not sure what Ennis hoped to achieve with this. He'd just been tortured with silver blades... and Ennis swatting didn't touch on that scale. He wasn't drawing blood and the sting faded fast as soon as Ennis turned his attention to a new spot.

 

When Ennis began swatting again from the top, David grunted. This time, the sting didn't fade. It still didn't rate high on the level of pain he'd experienced... but the repetitiveness made it effective and he freed one hand from the workbench, throwing it back to cover his backside... to at least put a temporary stop to the swats. "Wait."

 

Ennis shifted his hand lower and targeted David's thighs, left unprotected by his hand. "You could stop me."

 

David grunted and shifted his hand to his thighs... only for Ennis to swat his backside instead. "Not without hurting you."

 

"Would you stand by if _I_ was likely to get killed?"

 

"You're assuming too much."

 

"Just enough. The Winchesters taught me that not all supernatural creatures are monsters... but I already knew that when we talked. I'm not the man I was only a few weeks ago... I didn't think I could care about anyone else in the same way I cared about Tamara." He paused. "And then, when I met you... Well, let's just say I found someone else. And that's why you're going to call me for backup. And that's why you're not stopping me. I know you feel the same."

 

David stiffened when he felt his hand pulled away and pinned against his back... and the next moment, Ennis tugged down his pants and underwear. David heard the sound of a belt being pulled through loops... and then he felt the leather land at the crest of his backside.

 

The cry was almost ripped from David's throat. He clenched his fingers on the workbench as the belt lashed down again and again, reaching down to his thighs before it started over again, covering already sore skin.

 

"What do you want from me?" David demanded, startled to realise how close he was to tears.

 

"Your promise. You won't do it alone. You'll trust me to have your back. Like I'll trust you to have mine. There won't be a repeat of today. If there is, then this will happen again," Ennis promised.

 

David wasn't sure if Ennis was hitting him harder, or if it felt more painful because the belt was covering skin it had already strapped. The tears filling his eyes now slipped down his cheeks. He couldn't remember why he was refusing to ask Ennis for backup... only that he didn't understand why the other man cared so much about someone who should be one of his worst enemies.

 

"I want to hear it, David. I want to hear your promise. Because I'll keep doing this until I do."

 

The strikes were harder, burning like fire over David's exposed skin, even without any silver interlaced. He slumped onto the workbench, blinking to try and stop the tears. "Okay. Y...you win. I promise." He hated the way his voice shook.

 

The thrashing stopped and David felt Ennis' hand shift towards his back, rubbing it as he took his time to calm down. When the tears stopped, David pushed himself up slowly. He felt Ennis wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a rough embrace.

 

David leaned into Ennis, pulling away just long enough to pull his clothing back into place. This time, when Ennis pressed his lips to his, David didn't pull away. Instead, he stepped in close to Ennis, deepening the kiss and allowing the passion to run through him.

 

** The End **


End file.
